Loud Silence
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Loud ones win first wars and silent ones win second wars. Germany x Denmark Oneshot


Silence was like a blanket on Germany on this bright Sunday, only wind seemed to make some noise and somewhere there was occasional sounds of cities' busy life style. Still, those sounds weren't the only noises on this day, because it was autumn and almost everyone had to rake their garden or yard at some point of autumn. It also meant more work for Germany, who was at the moment raking his yard and trying to suppress rake's loud noises.

''If you could be just more silent...'' He talked to no one, but he pointed his words towards the rake and he cringed again when the rake scratched loudly against the ground.

Sundays were his only day off in the week, weekdays he worked through papers and Sunday was a day when he could look at the world more calmly. In the autumn, it meant raking in his spare time and he had to do it in an old-fashioned way, because he didn't want to anger his neighbours with more noise, the rake was already too loud for Sundays. Germany was really starting to think about switching his raking from Sunday to Saturday, but Saturday was also a day off for some persons and his neighbour who was nicknamed ''Mister'' by Prussia, was already giving him sharp looks every weekend. He also got those sharp glances at him whenever North Italy visited Germany and he understood the reason. One time, Prussia gave a small laugh after North Italy had left, telling him how he shouts too much and reminisced out loud the moment when Germany trained former neighbour's dog.

''That woman was truly confused when that dog went inside without any problems!'' Prussia's words message hit Germany hard, but he tried to think them as an advice.

''I don't even shout that much...'' Germany muttered and leaned his forehead on the rake's handle, but soon the rake gave a small snap and ordered Germany to continue his raking.

Just when Germany had done another pile of leaves, he heard how neighbour Mister's door opened forcefully and Mister's loud and commanding voice shouted.

''Young man, out of my garden!''

Germany turned to face a fence that separated his and Mister's yards, already thinking him to shout at one of the neighbour's cats, but soon he heard more shouts and it was like domino pieces falling on each other.

''Silence!'' One shouted, Germany still waited to a situation to solve out, but shouting seemed to never end and he looked at the rake rather irritated.

Most common words were ''Schweigen Sie!'' meaning that almost everyone wanted silence, but there was someone shouting ''Tyskland!'', it was definitely a foreign word and Germany couldn't think up a language that had that word. Suddenly a hand appeared on the fence, gripping tightly on it to climb over it and Germany recognised the man when he fell on his back onto the grass.

''How are you?'' Denmark, that man who had just climbed over the fence, asked him after a little rest and Germany was staring at him.

''What?'' Germany was trying to ask him what had happened, but his brains were right now out of his head.

''How are you?'' Denmark asked again, now at least getting up, cleaning his trousers and shirt out of grass with his hand.

''I'm fine... If neighbours calm down...'' He turned to look at the pile of leaves again, but when he didn't heard any footsteps, he turned to face Denmark again. ''Aren't you going to leave?'' He asked and nodded his head towards the street, showing the way out of the yard.

''You're still the same, aren't you?'' Denmark said, walking towards Germany who clearly saw how walking was painful to Denmark and when Denmark was closer to him, he saw how his face was decorated with bruises and few small cuts were here and there.

''What they did to you?'' Germany asked out loud and backed away when he saw Denmark examine him closer than was necessary.

''Prussia and Austria? Not that much, but it still left me in a bad state...''

''What?'' Germany's and Denmark's topics were mixed and no one of them made sense to Germany.

''Don't you remember! 19th century... Do you understand?'' Denmark was voice was too loud to Germany who now dropped the rake onto the ground, he didn't want another fight to break out.

''Shut up or they start it again!'' Germany hissed like a murderer would and pushed Denmark towards a front door. ''Go in, now!'' He still hissed and Denmark only raised his hands a little bit like he was capitulating.

The house was silent and it was more silent when those two entered it. Germany wanted to go on his knees, give a relieved sigh, do what humans did when they faced misery. He knew it and he wanted to do it, but he looked at Denmark who was giving a small, painful smile to him - Germany didn't know that Mister would beat an adult man so easily, he had heard him to be an excellent parent when it was those times, times when you gave a child a few hits on a back of their head and no one didn't have any problems with it, but beating a full grown man was whole different tale.

''I'm in no hurry, but do you have anything cleansing and do your dogs bite?'' Denmark was first to break the silence and Germany immediately looked at a floor, seeing three dogs with hopeful eyes and wagging tails.

''Are you meaning alcohol and they don't bite.'' Germany responded, small exhaustion present in his voice and he crouched to pet them, thinking how swiftly they had greeted Denmark, but he tried to think about something else.

''Do you think me as an alcoholic?'' Denmark laughed, giving a few friendly pats on Germany's shoulder, when he stood up. ''Medical alcohol would suit this situation much better.'' He continued and asked a location of medicine cabinet, but Germany ordered him to a couch.

In the end he took the order back when he saw Denmark's dirty clothes and Germany automatically sighed. He could make Denmark to take off his trousers and shirt, but he wasn't that fond of trying to find him any fitting clothes and the other choice was make him at least a little bit cleaner. Latter one was carried out and soon Denmark sat on a couch, still having stains on his clothes and Germany was in front of him, cleaning his face to ease his pain.

Silence was like a heaven to Germany, but it made Denmark uneasy and he wanted to speak, occasionally opening his mouth to say something. Germany had to always give a disapproving stare at Denmark to make him shut his mouth, but Denmark started his small mutterings after Germany left the room to put the first-aid kit back to its place.

''I could have done this without your help...'' Denmark said now louder and muttered something else.

Germany heard his words, but decided to ignore them and he stepped back in the room, giving a look at Denmark who was now sitting comfortably on the couch.

''Are you going to contact a police?'' Germany asked, now leaning on the wall and Denmark's head rose to look at him.

''He and those few cats weren't that bad, but... Wouldn't it be a big news, if the newspapers get to know about this?'' Denmark said and Germany was sure that he would have smiled if it wasn't that painful and hard to do. Germany gave a few nods, still leaning on the wall and now moved his eyes to look at a sleeping dog.

''... So, I won't go to police and... '' Denmark was explaining his reasons to why he was avoiding polices, but half of the words didn't reach Germany's mind and he only gave a few nods here and there. ''... Maybe it would have been easier when it was those times. '' Germany nodded again, but soon he woke up from his thoughts.

''Those times?'' He recited the words silently, but Denmark stopped immediately.

''What about it?'' He asked and his eyes were nailed at Germany whose own eyes widened a little bit when he understood one thing.

''Schleswig Wars... Am I right?'' Germany turned his head to face Denmark who was really confused.

''Three Years' War and...'' He said contemplatively. ''... And on what subject you want to be right?'' Denmark continued his unfinished sentence and Germany walked in front of Denmark.

''When we were outside and you said something about Prussia and Austria.'' He explained and now both of them were on a same topic.

''Yes, I meant them... Well, I was talking about the second one, but first one was better in my opinion...'' Denmark started telling his own experience about the war and Germany went to sit on the couch, listening his words.

 _Denmark listened government men's hushed words and complaints about Duchies of Schleswig and Holstein, they complained also how Germans stood up for them._

 _''Nationalism is good if there isn't too much of it, but this one has gone too far.'' One of the men said and another one told his own opinion. ''There shouldn't be any nationalism and I bet they would still complain about our king's bloodline...''_

 _Denmark knew the situation, revolutions in Europe had awakened nationalism in these duchies, and now there was Prussia, Austria and German Confederation against them, only because Schleswig and Holstein had German inhabitants. Men had a long discussion and Denmark stood up, interrupting them._

 _''Don't worry about those small rebellions... Nothing will be lost, only Germans hope to get to join their brothers and sisters vanishes along the dead ones.'' Denmark should have been silent, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he left the room - He could already hear a call to battle._

 _Germans proved to be more though than Danish had thought them to be, but they weren't ready to give up those two duchies to the enemy. There still was one day that favoured Denmark, destroying Germans' luck and that day was when he met a young German Confederation on a battlefield._

 _''Hey!'' Denmark shouted loudly, successfully turning the other one to face him with confused eyes. ''What are you doing here? Are you lost or what?'' He asked now more quietly, but still the young man heard him._

 _Denmark didn't know who this man was, but he got to know it too late - He was German Confederation's personification._

 _''Preußen!'' Blue eyed man shouted, but other soldiers were out of the area and both of them were now aware the danger of the situation._

 _''German Confederation?'' He breathed out those two words, he hadn't known that there would be someone new to meet. His hold on rifle automatically tightened and there was a loud sound by German's rifle, informing Denmark about the man's skills, but panic made him miss his target, Denmark._

 _''If I was you, I wouldn't reload that rifle!'' Denmark shouted, aiming his own one and closing towards German Confederation who was loading his rifle from behind. Denmark would easily lose to the man with rifle's loading speed and he was now more unsure about the situation._

 _''Didn't you hear me? Stop reloading that rifle!'' He shouted even though he was now closer to the man, but he couldn't think up anything sane that would win the young man's reloading speed._

 _It took a click sound from the German's rifle to make Denmark drop his own one and after that moment was over, the rifle pointed at Denmark who held a sword close to German's neck. If Denmark couldn't win German Confederation with a rifle, then he would do it with a sword. Denmark forced the rifle out of the shocked man's hands and it dropped lifelessly beside their feet._

 _''Ludwig!'' Prussia's voice carried out in the field from far away and German Confederation turned around to look at him even though there was a sword pressed threateningly close to his neck. Denmark gave also a swift glance towards Prussia, but because he had an advantage he was calmer than before. ''Let him go!'' Prussia continued, closing on them and he aimed his rifle at Denmark._

 _''Only if you Germans leave and Schleswig-Holstein area will be part of Denmark!'' Denmark answered and he saw how Prussia hesitated a little bit, lowering his rifle slowly._

 _''No... That area belongs to Germans! You have no rights to rule it!'' He answered, rifle again pointing straight at Denmark who decided to make a risky move._

 _''Then it's your shame!'' Denmark answered and he moved his arm to slice German Confederation's neck open. The agreement was made, but it needed half dead German Confederation, third rifle flying to the ground and Denmark's victory. Rebellions in Schleswig-Holstein was over._

''Why did those historical facts sound far from what I've been reading?'' Germany asked, looking at Denmark and he felt his own hand on his neck, he didn't feel so comfortable after that story.

''I might be more right than the books are... Remember, I lived in the 19th century and I didn't lie at all!'' Denmark said, raising his hands up to stretch his arms and he leaned backwards, still comfortable.

Germany sighed and shook his head, they were talking in a serious manner, but Denmark found humour in his own sentence and he was giving a weak smile to Germany.

''Did I hear 19th century?'' Prussia, who had appeared out of thin air, asked and petted the dogs that were now sitting in front of him, but the dogs seemed to be more interested in the food he had on his plate. At the same time Denmark and Germany were looking at Prussia like he was a magician and they were confused by his presence.

''Do you want to tell me or?'' Prussia asked again, straightening his back and gave his own look to Denmark who was snapping his fingers and trying to form his answer.

''We were talking about Schleswig Wars.'' He finally said and stopped snapping his fingers.

Prussia's expression changed completely, he held victorious look in his eyes, but somewhere there still was a piece of bitterness. ''I hope you were talking about the second one, because I can tell my own view of it.'' Prussia said and before they could answer, he had already dragged a chair to place it in front of them and soon he told his thoughts out loud.

 _Prussia wasn't happy how the first war had ended, but now he could only look at Schleswig-Holstein area and swallow his defeat. German Confederation was healthy at the moment, but Prussia wouldn't let him fight Denmark again if another war would break out. He had decided to go to Denmark, face him with Austria and show him that Germans weren't just rebels, they would now be a real threat to Denmark._

 _''Denmark doesn't have any respect for the Germans!'' Prussia shouted and Austria looked at him._

 _''What has he done now?'' He asked, already irritated how Prussia has been shouting about Denmark for 13 years and now he was here to shout some more._

 _''Denmark has started adapting constitution in Schleswig...'' Prussia half shouted and Austria gave an understanding nod._

 _''That doesn't sound so good...'' Austria said, turning his eyes back on the papers and Prussia stood there, murdering the floor with his eyes._

 _Kingdom of Prussia and Austrian Empire allied against Denmark and The Second Schleswig War came._

 _Germans were victorious in this war and it seemed that Danish couldn't keep up with their pace. Danevirke had been passed without battles when Danish troops withdrew to Dybbøl and it was a great symbolic loss for Denmark, but Prussia's feared troops were closing on Dybbøl, meaning that there wasn't time to think about it, because Prussians had modern weapons at that time and soldiers' training touched perfection._

 _''Denmark! Come here and face us like a man would do!'' Prussia was again shouting, Austria stood beside him and observed Dybbøl closely._

 _''Easy to defend... Well, let's see what happens.'' Austria said, obviously not bothered by the fact and gave an expressionless look at Prussia who smirked when Denmark appeared finally._

 _Denmark wandered towards them, but stopped when he saw both of them unarmed and he was the only one having a rifle in his hands. ''What?'' He asked loudly, he was tense like a bow that was ready to send an arrow, but he was more irritated by their presence._

 _Prussia walked slowly towards Denmark, showing his empty hands and his smirk had turned to be a friendly smile. ''I hope you'll be half dead after this war...'' He said, still smiling and Denmark understood too late what he was going to do._

 _After Prussia was satisfied with Denmark's face, he let him free and he dropped on the ground and he stayed there when Prussia grabbed the rifle from him._

 _''I don't know how you won the first one... But Schleswig and Holstein will be ours... Understood?'' Prussia stated loudly, but Austria coughed louder and interrupted their one-sided discussion._

 _''I think he already understood... Come now, we have a war to win.'' Austria said blankly, not interested in Prussia's personal problems and soon both Austria and Prussia were walking away._

 _That was one of the darkest day to Denmark and to Danish people._

''... You lost almost half of your area and how many inhabitants went with it?'' Prussia asked, eating the last of the food from his plate and looked at Denmark who wasn't happy at all.

''Million...'' Denmark said. February 18th, 1864 wasn't a proud day for Denmark, but it was for Prussia who explained what happened after the war.

''Well, after that Austria and I split Schleswig and Holstein, but two years later I had a war with Austria, I won it and took whole area... And Ludwig...''

''I think we know what happened after that.'' Germany interrupted, not wanting to talk about his past.

''I know it and I still have something to do before night comes.'' Prussia said, leaving those two alone and Germany gave a relieved sigh.

Denmark still had a dark look on his bruised face and the room's atmosphere changed when Prussia left.

''Didn't you get part of that area at the beginning of the 20th century?'' Germany asked, trying to cheer him up and succeeded at it when Denmark's small smile came back.

''Well, I got a little bit of Schleswig... But it's all thanks to you and your bad aiming that I won the first war!'' Denmark said, almost grinning and Germany didn't leave it there.

''Well, obviously you weren't educated, because you didn't know who I was and I could have shot you right there.''

''Still, I won.''

''But that victory didn't help you win the second one.''

''But I regained a portion of that area...'' Prussia who had entered the room again halted their comments about each other.

''Shut up or there won't be a next day for you!'' Silence came immediately and he left them there.

Minutes passed and silence was dominating the whole room, but Germany realised one thing.

''Why are you even in Germany?'' He asked and Denmark who was stretching again, froze in his position and gave an uneasy look at Germany.

''Well, I already explained it to you, but you weren't listening me...'' He shifted his position and his hands sank inside his trousers' pockets. Germany ignore his words again, waiting patiently and soon he got a piece of paper in front of his eyes.

''Here it is!'' Denmark waved the paper slightly, but Germany knew clearly what it was.

''You got fined?'' Germany asked like the ticket was some sort of black magic.

''I didn't know you can get fined if you run out of gas on the autobahn...'' Denmark admitted, putting the paper back in his pocket.

''How did you get a driver's license? Not that you're stupid, but...'' Germany asked, feeling exhausted again, but he never got time to finish his sentence when Denmark interrupted.

''It was easy, but it was also a long time ago... But can you take me to the border? I'll pay you or rake your yard... I'll do whatever you want if you take me to the border! Please?'' Denmark said hastily, hoping for the best and he heard a small sigh as an answer.

''Was that 'No'?'' Denmark asked, but Germany shook his head and said with a small smile.

''Just come... It'll be at least calm here when you're out of the house.''

 **Notes**

Odd idea, but I blame the writing times...

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't own history [Historical facts are/might be wrong, so don't trust the information in this story and go check real historical websites/books]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
